Bitwa o Hogwart
Bitwa o Hogwart (ang. Battle of Hogwarts) — bitwa, kończąca Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Miało to miejsce we wczesnych godzinach dnia 2 maja 1998 roku w zamku Hogwartu. Wydarzenia prowadzące do bitwy Śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a thumb|304px|Dumbledore spadający z wieży Astronomicznej Nad Wieżą Astronomiczną rozpościerał się Mroczny Znak. Tam też dotarli Dyrektor i Harry z jaskini, w której poszukiwali horkruksa. Albus chciał natychmiast spotkać się z Severusem Snape'em. Dyrektor był bardzo wymęczony podróżą. Potter założył Pelerynę Niewidkę i szybko udał się do drzwi, w celu wezwania pomocy. Drogę zagrodził mu jednak Draco Malfoy. Harry poczuł, że coś go unieruchomiło. Było to zaklęcie rzucone przez Dumbledore'a. Malfoy wyjaśnił dyrektorowi, że śmierciożercy są w zamku, do którego dostali się przez Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń. Poinformował Dumbledore'a, że ma rozkaz go zabic. Draco jednak nie był na tyle silny, aby wykonać zadanie skierowane przez Voldemorta, którym było zabicie Dumbledore'a. W porę przybył Snape. Dotrzymał on wieczystej przysięgi i zabił swojego dyrektora, chroniąc przy tym młodego Malfoya przed gniewem Voldemorta. Okazało się jednak, iż była to śmierć zaplanowana. Ciało zabitego spadło z hukiem na błonia. Z momentem śmierci dyrektora, unieruchamiające Harry'ego zaklęcie przestało działać. Ruszył on w pościg za zabójcą i innymi śmierciożercami. Po drodze mijał nauczycieli, członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa, walczących z napastnikami. Na szkolnych błoniach dogonił Snape'a i próbował z nim walczyć, używając jego własnych zaklęć. Wtedy Snape wyjawił mu, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi, po czym zabrał Dracona poza teren zamku i deportował się razem z nim. Harry podjął decyzje, że nie wraca na następny rok do Hogwartu. Chciał spełnić polecenie Dumbledore'a, jakim było szukanie horkruksów. Ron i Hermiona również poinformowali, że nie zostawią osamotnionego Harry'ego i pójdą razem z nim. Podległe Ministerstwo Magii thumb|left|275px|Przemówienie Piusa 1 sierpnia 1997 śmierciożercy na rozkaz Voldemorta przejęli ministerstwo oraz rzucili klątwę na Piusa Thicknesse i kilku innych ważnych urzędników. Sam minister Rufus Scrimgeour został schwytany i był torturowany przez Lorda Voldemorta, w celu zdobycia informacji o miejscu ukrywania się Harry'ego Pottera. Scrimgeour pozostał nieugięty i nie wyjawił tajemnicy, za co ostatecznie został zabity. Prorok Codzienny pod naciskiem śmierciożerców napisał, że minister Scrimgeour złożył rezygnację, a jego następcą został wybrany Thicknesse. Nowy minister, będący pod wpływami Voldemorta wprowadził nowy system zarządzania światem magii, który był bardziej zgodny z ideologią śmierciożerców. Zastąpił Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa posągiem czarodzieja i czarownicy siedzących na tronie, którego trzon stanowiły rzeźby mugoli, szlam i charłaków. W tym czasie Yaxley został nowym szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, a Selwyn i Travers zostali powołani do innych, bardzo wysokich stanowisk w Ministerstwie. Została powołana Komisja Rejestracji Mugolów, na której czele stanęła Dolores Umbridge. Wszystkich zdrajców krwi, charłaków i mugolaków karano. Również osoby podejrzane o znajomości z Zakonem Feniksa, Gwardią Dumbledore'a oraz obrońców mugolaków poddawano specjalnemu nadzorowi. Harry Potter został oznaczony jako Niepożądany Numer Jeden, a Ministerstwo wystawiło nagrodę za podanie informacji o miejscu jego przebywania. Miał on bowiem zostać przesłuchany w sprawie śmierci Dumbledore'a. Voldemort rzucił klątwę na swoje imię, które pozwoliło śmierciożercom błyskawicznie zlokalizować każdego, kto wymówił głośno jego imię. Nie chciał publicznie ogłosić się ministrem, czego celem było utrzymanie atmosfery strachu i niepewności oraz złudnej nadziei, że ministerstwo nie jest w rękach Voldemorta. Panowanie Snape'a w Hogwarcie Voldemort po przejęciu kontroli nad Ministerstwem uczynił Snape'a dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dumbledore przewidział to i przed swoją śmiercią kazał Snape'owi przysiąc, iż będzie on za wszelką cenę chronił uczniów. Po objęciu rządów w szkole przez Severusa Snape'a, Amycus i jego siostra zostali mianowani nauczycielami kolejno obrony przed czarną magią (praktykowania czarnej magii) oraz mugoloznawstwa (tępienia mugoli i mugolaków). thumb|330px|Nowa władza w Hogwarcie Amycus zmuszał uczniów, by na ukaranych szlabanem rzucali zaklęcie niewybaczalne Cruciatus. Jeżeli któryś z nich mu się sprzeciwił, nie omieszkał się go ukarać. Nowy dyrektor zatrudnił Alecto Carrow na stanowisko nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa. Odtąd przedmiot ten był obowiązkowy. Alecto próbowała wpoić uczniom, że mugole to właściwie rodzaj zwierząt, które są głupie i brudne, a ich szykanowania zmusiły czarodziejów do ukrywania się i tego powodu winno się je nienawidzić i tępić.Torturowała na zajęciach nieposłusznych uczniów klątwą Cruciatus. Ponadto Alecto i Amycus pilnowali porządku w szkole. Kiedy jakiś uczeń źle się zachowywał, nauczyciele mieli obowiązek odesłać go do Carrowów, jednak starali się, jak mogli, by do tego nie dopuścić. Gwardia Dumbledore'a starała się jak najbardziej uprzykrzyć życie śmierciożercom-nauczycielom: Amycusowi i Alecto Carrow, a także ówczesnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu Severusowi Snape'owi. Z czasem członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a zaczęli ukrywać się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie nie mogli ich dopaść śmierciożercy. Jedzenie dostarczał im barman Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, Aberforth Dumbledore, gdyż za obrazem w Pokoju Życzeń znajdował się tunel prowadzący do baru. Poszukiwanie horkruksów :Osobny artykuł: Poszukiwanie Horkruksów thumb|left|336px|Przebrany Ron i Hermiona w banku Gringotta Rok wcześniej, podczas Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej, Albus Dumbledore został zabity przez ówczesnego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią; Severusa Snape'a. Dumbledore przed śmiercią polecił Harry'emu wykonać pewne zadanie: znaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Harry, Ron i Hermiona próbowali zlokalizować horkruksy. Po kilku miesiącach przebrali się za pracowników Ministerstwa Magii i swobodnie weszli poszukać tam medalionu Salazara Slytherina, który został ostatecznie zniszczony przez Rona w grudniu 1997 roku. 1 maja 1998, dzień przed bitwą Harry, Hermiona, Ron przebrali się za śmierciożerców i włamali się do Banku Gringotta, do skrytki Bellatriks Lestrange. Znaleźli tam kolejny horkruks, Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. Przed śmiercią Albusa Dumbledore'a zostały zniszczone już dwa horkruksy. Był to stary pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a, zniszczony w 1993 przez Harry'ego Pottera oraz pierścień, który należał do dziadka Lorda Voldemorta; Marvolo Gaunta, zniszczony w lipcu 1996 przez Dumbledore'a. Harry wrócił do Hogwartu szukać kolejnego horkruksa Voldemorta, ponieważ wierzył, że będzie on miał coś wspólnego z Godrykiem Gryffindorem lub Roweną Ravenclaw. Przybycie do Hogsmeade Interwencja Śmierciożerców Harry już wiedział, że ostatni horkruks znajduje się w Hogwarcie. Opracowali plan. Nałożyli na siebie Pelerynę-niewidkę, obrócili się w miejscu, wpadając w napierającą na nich ciemność. Stopy Harry'ego dotknęły drogi. Ujrzał ulicę Główną Hogsmeade. Gdy tylko puścił ramiona Rona i Hermiony, powietrze wypełnił wrzask podobny do tego, który wydarł się z gardła Voldemorta, gdy dotarło do niego, że wykradziono puchar. Zaledwie zdążył spojrzeć na Rona i Hermionę, gdy drzwi gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami rozwarły się z hukiem i na ulicę wypadło kilkunastu zakapturzonych śmierciożerców z wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżkami. Śmierciożerców było zbyt wielu, by ich oszołomić. Jeden z śmierciożerców użył zaklęcia Accio, aby przywołać Pelerynę, lecz nie udało mu się to. Śmierciożercy zbliżali się w ich stronę. Hermiona, Ron i Harry wycofali się w najbliższą boczną uliczkę, aż śmierciożercy ich minęli. Śmierciożercy postanowili wypuścić dementorów. Rzucili oni na tyle dobrze zaklęcia, że Harry nie mógł się deportować. Dementorzy nadciągali, natychmiast wyczuli strach. Harry, myśląc o Ronie i Hermionie rzucił zaklęcie; Expecto Patronum. ''Dementorzy rozpierzchli się, a gdzieś w pobliżu Potter usłyszał głos śmierciożercy. Teraz, śmierciożercy już wiedzieli ,gdzie jest cała niepożądana trójka. Usłyszeli obok siebie zgrzyt rygli, po lewej stronie otworzyły się drzwi i szorstki głos zawołał Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Dom Aberfortha Harry, Ron i Hermiona bez wahania usłuchali i wbiegli do środka przez uchylone drzwi. Z początku nie wiedzieli, do jakiego domu weszli, lecz po chwili zorientowali się, że jest to wnętrze Baru Pod Świńskim Łbem. Wbiegli za ladę, przy której zawsze stał barman i przechodząc przez drzwi, doszli do schodów. Weszli na piętro, gdzie znaleźli się w pokoju z kominkiem, nad którym wisiał portret jasnowłosej dziewczyny, patrzącej na nich. Zza okna dobiegły krzyki – podkradli się do okna i zauważyli, że ich wybawcą był barman z gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem. Teraz, kłócił się ze śmierciożercami, że źle rozpoznali patronusa i to nie był jeleń, a koza. W końcu śmierciożercy odpuścili i ruszyli w stronę ulicy Głównej. Harry zasłonił zasłony w pokoju i cała trójka z ulgą ściągnęła z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i opadli na najbliższy fotel. Harry'ego zaciekawiło małe, prostokątne lusterko stojące na gzymsie kominka. Usłyszeli, jak barman barykaduje drzwi i wchodzi po schodach. Wszedł do pokoju i ze zdenerwowaniem zapytał Harry'ego, po co przybył wraz z przyjaciółmi do Hogsmeade. Barman dowiedział się o śmierci Zgredka, zrobiło mu się smutno. W końcu zorientowali się, że barman to brat Albusa; Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry bliżej przyjrzał się barmanowi. Odparł, że to jego oko widział w swojej części lusterka. Zapytał, skąd posiada swoje lusterko. Ten poinformował go, że zakupił je u Dunga rok temu. Ron zrobił się strasznie głodny. Aberforth wyszedł z pokoju, a po paru chwilach wrócił z bochenkiem chleba, serem i miodem w dzbanie. Cała trójka zaraz rzuciła się na jedzenie. Przez parę chwil było tylko słychać trzaskanie ognia w kominku i podzwanianie kielichów. Harry i Ron usiedli wygodnie w fotelach. Aberforth zastanawiał się jak ich stąd wyciągnąć. Dumbledore chciał ich wysłać w góry, do jaskini, aby tam się schronili. Trójka stwierdziła, że Albus polecił im wykonać pewne zadanie i muszą dostać się do Hogwartu. Aberforth odrzekł, że jego brat chciał wielu rzeczy, a ludzie zwykle cierpieli, gdy realizował swoje plany. Barman miał nadzieję, że zadanie jest przynajmniej łatwe oraz miłe i nie sprawi im większych problemów. Gdy nikt nie chciał mu powiedzieć co to za zadanie, kazał im jak najszybciej uciekać z Hogwartu. Poinformował ich, że Zakon Feniksa przestał istnieć, a każdy, kto udaje że tak nie jest, oszukuje sam siebie. Aberforth zaczął spoglądać na obraz dziewczyny nad kominkiem. Hermiona domyśliła się że to jego siostra i z ciekawości zapytała o jej przeszłość. Harry milczał. Nie chciał ujawniać swoich wszystkich wątpliwości i niepewności, które dręczyły go od miesięcy. Ostatecznego wyboru dokonał podczas kopania grobu Zgredkowi. Postanowił podążać ścieżką wyznaczoną mu przez Dumbledore'a. Nie chciał, by znów dopadły go wątpliwości, które mogłyby sprowadzić go z celu, jaki został mu wyznaczony. Aberforth opowiedział im o przykrym zdarzeniu Ariany, gdy miała szczeć lat, trzej mugolscy chłopcy chcieli ją zmusić do wykonywania magicznych sztuczek. Gdy nie chciała im pokazać, chcieli ją zmusić, aby tego już nigdy nie robiła. To ją zniszczyło i już nigdy nie była normalna. Jej ojciec ukarał tych chłopaków, za co trafił do Azkabanu. Albus nie chciał się opiekować Arianą, ponieważ ciągle korespondował z najwybitniejszym czarodziejem tamtych czasów. W wieku czternastu lat Ariana nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoimi czarami przez co zginęła jej matka. Początkowo opiekę nad siostrą podjął Albus, aby Aberforth mógł się swobodnie kształcić. Po krótkim czasie Albus spotkał Grindelwalda – chcieli zmieniać świat ''dla większego dobra. Doszło do bitwy między nimi trzema, przez co zginęła Ariana. Grindelwald uciekł, a Albus mógł teraz zostać najpotężniejszym czarodziejem. Harry przerwał dalsze opowiadania i wyznał, że w jaskini horkruksa Albus Dumbledore wypił magiczny eliksir, który doprowadził go do rozpaczy – przypomniała mu się ta bitwa, podczas której zginęła jego siostra. Chciał bronić swoje rodzeństwo, ale nie potrafił. Aberforth stwierdził, że skoro Albus szanował Pottera to dlaczego nie kazał mu się gdzieś ukryć podczas tej wojny. Tajny tunel do Hogwartu Harry ponownie poinformował, że muszą się dostać do Hogwartu. Aberforth tkwił jeszcze chwilę nieruchomo w fotelu. W końcu wstał, stanął przed portretem Ariany i powiedział Arianie, że wie co ma robić. Ariana uśmiechnęła się i odeszła, zagłębiając się w długim tunelu, namalowanym poza nią. Harry dowiedział się, że zastępcą dyrektora jest rodzeństwo Carrow, oraz że Hogwart jest pilnie strzeżony przez śmierciożerców. Po chwili na końcu tunelu pojawiła się maleńka kropka. Ariana wracała do nich, rosnąc z każdą chwilą. Ale teraz ktoś jej towarzyszył, ktoś wyższy od niej szedł za nią, utykając. Miał długie włosy, pociętą twarz i poszarpaną szatę. Obie postacie robiły się coraz większe, aż w końcu tylko ich głowy wypełniły ramy. Następnie cały obraz wychylił się do przodu jak drzwiczki i ukazało się wejście do tunelu. Wyszedł z niego Neville Longbottom, który z zadowoleniem przywitał Harry'ego. Neville dostrzegł Rona i Hermionę i podbiegł, by z nimi też się wyściskać, wydając okrzyki radości. Miał na ciele wiele ran i zadrapań, ale szczęście ze spotkania Harry'ego spowodowało, że zapomniał o bólu. Longbottom poinformował Aberfortha, że w jego barze zjawi się kilka osób i ma je wpuścić do tunelu. Wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony i pomógł się jej wspiąć na gzyms kominka, a potem wprowadził ją do tunelu. Za nią wszedł Ron, potem sam Neville. Harry podziękował Aberforthowi za dwukrotne uratowanie życia i również wspiął się na gzyms kominka i przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem Ariany. Ruszyli mrocznym tunelem, a ich cienie chwiały się i raz po raz pomykały do przodu. Ron zapytał się ,od jak dawna jest to przejście, ale Neville przerwał mu i pytał o ich ucieczkę. Opowiedzieli mu krótko o ucieczce z rąk śmierciożerców banku Gringotta, ponieważ chcieli się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Opowieść o Hogwarcie Neville opowiedział o rodzeństwie Carrow i karach przez nich stosowanych na uczniach. Dowiedzieli się, że mugoloznawstwo jest przedmiotem obowiązkowym, a naucza go Alecto Carrow. Opowiada uczniom o tępieniu mugolów i mugolaków. Nie chcą przelewać czystej krwi, dlatego używają łagodniejszych kar na uczniach niż śmierci. Wyciągnęli Lunę z pociągu, ponieważ jej ojciec za dużo sobie pozwalał w Żonglerze. Carrowowie dostawali szału, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, w jaki sposób uczniowie się komunikują. W niebezpieczeństwie jest każdy, którego przyjaciel lub krewny sprawiają nowej władzy kłopoty na zewnątrz. Nowy dyrektor również był wściekły z powodu wypisywania na ścianach graffiti dotyczących Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Ginny nie wróciła do Hogwartu po Wielkanocy, przez to Neville jako jedyny został przywódcą buntu. Carrowowie domyślali się, że to Longbottom za tym stoi, więc zaczęli go ostro przyciskać. Przyłapali Michaela Cornera, jak próbował uwolnić jednego pierwszoroczniaka, którego zakuli w łańcuchy i okropnie torturowali. Ludzie byli wystraszeni. Dostali się do babci Neville'a, aby on przestał sprzeciwiać się ich rządom. Babcia była jednak sprytniejsza – poważnie zraniła Dawlisha, a sama się ukryła. Napisała do swojego wnuka, że jest z niego dumna. Kiedy zobaczyli, że nie mogą go do niczego zmusić, stwierdzili, że Hogwart da sobie radę bez niego. Planowali go zabić lub zesłać do Azkabanu, lecz po raz kolejny Neville im uciekł. W Hogwarcie Pokój Życzeń Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville minęli ostry zakręt i zobaczyli przed sobą koniec tunelu. Schodki prowadziły do drzwi bardzo podobnych do tych za portretem Ariany. Neville otworzył je i przeszedł przez nie pierwszy, a tuż za nim wszedł Harry. Kiedy Harry wynurzył się z ciemnego tunelu, powitały go wrzaski i okrzyki. W pierwszej chwili zobaczył tylko jakieś kolorowe plamy i mnóstwo twarzy, ale zanim zdążył się rozejrzeć, on, Hermiona i Ron zostali otoczeni ciasnym kręgiem ludzi, którzy obejmowali ich, klepali po plecach i ściskali dłonie. Było tam około dwudziestu osób. Powitano ich tak, jakby właśnie zwyciężyli w finale pucharu quidditcha. W końcu Neville kazał się wszystkim uspokoić, a kiedy tłum się cofnął, Harry mógł wreszcie zobaczyć, gdzie się znalazł. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek był w tym pomieszczeniu. Było wielkie, przywodziło na myśl wnętrze olbrzymiego domku na drzewie albo gigantyczną kabinę okrętową. Z sufitu i z galerii, która biegła wokół wyłożonych ciemną boazerią ścian, zwisały różnokolorowe hamaki. Nie było okien, a ściany obwieszono gobelinami. Harry zobaczył złotego lwa Gryffindoru wyhaftowanego na szkarłatnym tle, czarnego borsuka Hufflepuffu na żółtym tle i brązowego orła Ravenclawu na tle niebieskim. Brakowało tylko srebrno-zielonego godła Slytherinu. Znajdowały się tam też przepełnione książkami biblioteczki, kilka mioteł, a w rogu wielkie radio. Neville zauważył, że Harry nie wie, gdzie jest, dlatego opowiedział mu o tym, jak uciekał przed Carrowami i zobaczył drzwi do tego pokoju. Początkowo pokój był o wiele mniejszy, wisiał tylko jeden hamak i tylko herb Gryffindoru, ale później zaczęło przybywać coraz więcej członków GD, więc pokój coraz bardziej się powiększał. Carrowowie nie mogli wejść do pokoju, dlatego było to idealne schronienie. W pokoju wystarczy sobie czegoś zażyczyć, a życzenie to się spełni. Kiedy Neville był bardzo głodny, pomyślał, że bardzo by chciał coś zjeść, no i otworzyło się wejście do tego tunelu, który prowadził do Świńskiego Łba. Poszedł tym tunelem i spotkał Aberfortha. Dostarcza on im jedzenia, ponieważ pokój nie spełnia takich życzeń. Jedzenie jest jednym z pięciu wyjątków od prawa Gampa dotyczącego elementarnej transmutacji. Harry rozejrzał się uważniej po pokoju, rozpoznając wiele znajomych twarzy. Były tu bliźniaczki Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein i Michael Corner. Seamus zapytał czego szukali w banku Gringotta, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążył coś na to odpowiedzieć, Harry poczuł straszliwy, piekący ból przeszywający mu czoło. Kiedy odwrócił się szybko plecami do swoich znajomych, Pokój Życzeń zniknął, stał teraz w zrujnowanej kamiennej chacie, u jego stóp ziała dziura w przegniłych deskach podłogi, obok niej leżała pusta złota szkatułka, a wrzask wściekłości Voldemorta wibrował mu w głowie. Z trudem udało mu się wydobyć ze świadomości Voldemorta i powrócić do Pokoju Życzeń. Podtrzymywał go Ron. Neville zapytał się Harry'ego co mu się stało i zaproponował odpoczynek. Harry nie miał czasu na odpoczynek, spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, próbując im przekazać bez słów, że Voldemort właśnie odkrył stratę kolejnego horkruksa i że może w każdej chwili zjawić się w Hogwarcie, aby nie pozwolić im zniszczyć kolejnego. Seamus zapytał czy mają jakiś plan, jednak Harry powiedział, że to zadanie jest tajne i tylko on może je wykonać. Nikt się nie śmiał, wszyscy byli zmieszani. Neville miał nadzieję, że Harry ma zamiar z nimi zostać, lecz nic bardziej mylnego. Przyznał, że jak tylko wykona zadanie, muszą uciekać z Hogwartu. Rozległy się pomruki zawodu, a Neville zmarszczył brwi. Harry zdradził, że ma to związek z walką z Lordem Voldemortem. Longbottom stwierdził, że przyda mu się pomoc. Inni członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a potakiwali, jedni z zadowoleniem, drudzy z powagą. Kilka osób wstało, by zademonstrować swoją gotowość do akcji. Gwardia nie rozumiała, że nie mogą mu pomóc. Harry czuł jak upływa czas, i pragnąc jak najszybciej wyruszyć na poszukiwanie brakującego horkruksa – nie mógł zebrać myśli, a blizna nadal go piekła. Starał się wyjaśnić jeszcze raz, że zadanie jest podyktowane do Harry'ego przez Dumbledore'a. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi do tunelu, a zza nich wyszli Lun i Dean. Wszyscy myśleli, że kiedy Harry wróci do Hogwartu to rozpocznie się wielka rewolucja – obalą panowanie Snape'a i Carrowów. Harry'emu było strasznie przykro, ponieważ wiedział, że nie ma czasu im pomóc. Część członków Gwardii wydała okrzyki niezadowolenia. Harry odwrócił się, bo za plecami usłyszał jakieś hałasy. Serce w nim zamarło, bo teraz przez dziurę w ścianie przeszła Ginny, a zaraz za nią pojawili się Fred, George i Lee Jordan. Ginny obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem. Zapomniał już i nie doceniał tego, jaka ona jest piękna. Jej widok wprawił Harry'ego w przyjemny ból. Fred poinformował, że Aberforth zaczyna być nerwowy, ponieważ przez jego lokal ciągle przechodzą nowi czarodzieje. Harry'emu opadła szczęka, kiedy tuż za Lee Jordanem zauważył wychodzącą z tunelu Cho Chang. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Pokazała Harry'emu galeona i usiadła obok Michaela Cornera. Nadal dobiegały głosy o tym, że wszyscy są gotowi do walki. Ron ściszył głos, tak że słyszeli go tylko Harry i Hermiona. Zaproponował, aby przyjęli pomoc od przyjaciół, nie mówiąc im o tym, jakie zadanie muszą wykonać. Hermiona uważała, że ma rację i powinni przyjąć ich pomoc. Harry po chwili zastanowienia głośno zawołał do wszystkich, aby się uciszyli. Zaległa cisza, wszyscy patrzyli się teraz na Harry'ego, czekając w napięciu, co powie. Potter zapytał, czy ktoś nie widział jakiegoś szczególnego przedmiotu związanego z Ravenclaw. Spojrzał na grupkę Krukonów, ale odpowiedziała mu Luna siedząca na poręczy fotela Ginny. Przypomniała sobie, że istnieje zaginiony diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Odezwał się Michael Corner, który powiedział ,że diadem zaginął już dawno temu i nikt go nie widział. Harry ponownie zapytał, czy nikt z obecnych nie widział jakiegoś diademu. Wszyscy ponownie pokręcili głowami. Harry spojrzał na Hermionę i Rona, którzy również byli rozczarowani. Cho zaproponowała przejście do pokoju Ravenclawu i pokazanie diademu na głowie Roweny. Harry znów w podświadomości zauważył lecącego Voldemorta, o czym poinformował Hermionę i Rona. Cho i Harry już wstali, ale Ginny zatrzymała ich i kazała Lunie zaprowadzić Harry'ego do tego pokoju. Cho usiadła z zawiedzioną miną, a Neville zaprowadził Harry'ego i Lunę do wyjścia z pokoju Życzeń. W wieży Ravenclawu Harry wraz z Luną wyszli przez kredens na strome schody, po których się wspięli. Były długie, oświetlone tylko pochodniami i niespodziewanie zakręcały w rożnych miejscach. Na samym końcu napotkali na mur. Harry zarzucił na siebie i Lunę pelerynę niewidkę, po czym pchnął lekko ścianę. Rozstąpiła się pod jego dotknięciem i razem prześliznęli się na zewnątrz. Ściana natychmiast wróciła na swoje miejsce. Stali w ciemnym korytarzu. Harry pociągnął Lunę w cień, pogrzebał w woreczku zawieszonym na szyi i wyjął Mapę Huncwotów. Trzymając ją tuż przed nosem, odnalazł kropki oznaczające Lunę i Harry'ego. Byli na piątym piętrze. Oglądali jak kropka oznaczająca Filcha na mapie oddala się w głąb korytarza. Ruszyli, skradając się na palcach. Harry już wiele razy krążył nocą po zamku, ale jeszcze nigdy serce nie biło mu tak mocno, bo jeszcze nigdy tyle nie zależało od tego, czy ktoś ich nie nakryje. Przechodzili przez prostokąty księżycowego świtała, mijali zbroje, których hełmy skrzypiały na odgłos ich lekkich kroków. Wychodzili ostrożnie zza rogów korytarzy, nie wiedząc czy ktoś się za nimi nie czai. Kiedy tylko było dobre oświetlenie sprawdzali na Mapie Huncwotów gdzie są. Dwukrotnie mijali przechodzące obok nich duchy. Harry spodziewał się, ze w każdej chwili mogą napotkać jakąś przeszkodę; najbardziej obawiali się Irytka, więc wciąż nasłuchiwał tych charakterystycznych odgłosów. Luna pociągnęła Harry'ego, prowadząc go w stronę wąskich, spiralnych schodów. Wspięli się po nich na samą górę. Harry jeszcze nigdy tam nie był. Kręte schody kończyły się starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, w których nie było klamki ani dziurki od klucza, tylko brązowa kołatka w kształcie orła. Luna wyciągnęła spod peleryny bladą rękę, która wyglądała dziwacznie, zawieszona w powietrzu, niepołączona z ramieniem. Zastukała raz kołatką, a w głuchej ciszy ten dźwięk zabrzmiał w uszach Harry'ego jak wystrzał armatni. Dziób orła natychmiast się otworzył, a ptak łagodnym i melodyjnym głosem zapytał, co było pierwsze, czy feniks, czy płomień. Harry był zdziwiony tym pytaniem, ponieważ myślał, że wystarczy powiedzieć hasło i wejdą do środka. Luna bez problemu odpowiedziała na zadane pytanie przez drzwi. Melodyjny głos pogratulował Lunie rozsądku i drzwi się otworzyły. Harry rozpoznał Rowenę Ravenclaw, bo widział już jej popiersie w domu u Luny. Obok niszy były drzwi, które, prowadziły do dormitoriów na górze. Podszedł do posągu. Marmurowa postać zdawała się spoglądać na niego z lekkim, zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy. Była piękna, a na głowie wyrzeźbiono w marmurze delikatny diadem. Był podobny do tego, który miała na głowie Fleur podczas swojego ślubu. Wyryte były w nim słowa'': Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie.'' Harry wspiął się na cokół posągu i odczytał je na głos. Nagle usłyszał za sobą jakiś głos. Obrócił się gwałtownie, ześliznął z cokołu i wylądował na podłodze. Nad nim stała wysoka postać Alecto Carrow, ale gdy tylko uniósł różdżkę, przyłożyła gruby palec do wypalonej na przedramieniu czaszki, z której ust wysuwał się wąż. W chwili, gdy jej palec dotknął Mrocznego Znaku, blizna na czole Harry'ego strasznie zapiekła, rozgwieżdżony pokój zniknął mu z oczu i stał teraz na skalnym występie klifu, u którego stóp rozbijały się morskie fale, a serce wypełniało mu poczucie triumfu. Voldemort był zadowolony, że w końcu znaleźli chłopaka. Donośny huk ściągnął go z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów. Zdezorientowany, uniósł różdżkę, ale stojąca przed nim czarownica już padała do przodu; uderzyła w posadzkę z takim impetem, że zatrzęsły się wszystkie biblioteczki. To Luna oszołomiła Alecto Carrow. Zza drzwi wiodących do dormitoriów dobiegał coraz głośniejszy tupot wielu nóg. Huk zbudził wszystkich śpiących na górze Krukonów. Oboje szybko schowali się z powrotem pod pelerynę niewidkę. Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wlał się strumień Krukonów w piżamach i nocnych koszulach. Gdy ujrzeli leżącą bez zmysłów na podłodze Alecto, rozległy się zduszone okrzyki i piski. Podchodzili do niej powoli, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili może oprzytomnieć i rzucić się na nich jak dzika bestia. Pierwszoroczniacy ucieszyli się, myśląc, że Alecto jest martwa. Harry zamknął oczy, czując, że blizna wciąż pulsuje piekącym bólem. Osunął się znowu w świadomości Voldemorta. Teraz szedł tunelem wiodącym do pierwszej jaskini, wolał się upewnić, że medalion wciąż tam jest, zanim przeniesie się do Hogwartu. Ktoś zastukał do drzwi pokoju wspólnego i wszyscy Krukoni zamarli. Zza drzwi dobiegł melodyjny głos wydobywających się z kołatki pytający, gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły. Za drzwiami stał Amycus Carrow, brat Alecto, który przeraźliwie krzyczał i pytał swoją siostrę, czy nic jej się nie stało. Przerażeni Krukoni szeptali między sobą, a po chwili nastąpiła seria huków, jakby ktoś strzelał w drzwi z karabinu maszynowego. Krukoni zaczęli odchodzić od leżącego ciała, a niektórzy czmychnęli schodami do swoich sypialni. A potem, gdy Harry zastanawiał się już, czy nie powinien rozwalić drzwi i oszołomić Amycusa, zanim śmierciożerca coś zrobi, usłyszał dochodzący zza drzwi inny głos, który bardzo dobrze znał. Była to Minerwa McGonagall. Amycus kazał jej wezwać Filiusa Flitwicka, aby otworzył drzwi, lecz ona sama powiedziała, że może je otworzyć. Kołatka ponownie zapytała, gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły. Minerwa odpowiedziała, że w niebycie, czyli wszędzie. Kołatka pochwaliła odpowiedź McGonagall, a drzwi się otworzyły. Nieliczni Krukoni, którzy jeszcze nie zdążyli uciec, puścili się pędem do schodów na górę, kiedy Amycus wpadł do pokoju, wymachując różdżką. Był zgarbiony jak jego siostra, miał bladą twarz i małe oczka. Natychmiast odnalazł Alecto rozciągniętą w bez ruchu na podłodze. Ryknął z wściekłości i strachu. Amycus obiecał, że użyje Cruciatusa na wszystkich Krukonach, aż mu powiedzą, co się tam stało. McGonagall powiedziała, że Alecto jest tylko oszołomiona i nic się jej nie stanie. Była zaskoczona, kiedy Amycus poinformował ją, że jego siostra wezwała Voldemorta. Minerwa zapytała, dlaczego Harry Potter miałby próbować dostać się do wieży Ravenclawu, skoro należy do domu Lwa. W jej pełnym niedowierzaniu i złości w głosie, było słychać nutkę dumy. Carrow postanowił zwalić winę na dzieciaki, nie stanowiło to dla niego różnicy, czy byłoby ich mniej, czy więcej. McGonagall poinformowała go, że nie pozwoli, aby zrzucał swoje liczne niekompetencje na uczniów Hogwartu. Amycus był zdziwiony, ruszył powoli do przodu, aż znalazł się tuż przed profesor McGonagall, z twarzą zaledwie parę cali od jej twarzy. Nie cofnęła się, tylko patrzyła na niego z góry. Zdenerwowany Amycus plunął jej w twarz. W jednej chwili Harry zdjął pelerynę niewidkę i krzyknął w stronę Amycusa klątwę Crucio. Śmierciożercę poderwało w górę. Przez chwilę miotał się w powietrzu jak tonący, wyjąc z bólu, a potem uderzył całym ciężarem w jedną z biblioteczek, roztrzaskując szyby, i zwalił się bez zmysłów na podłogę. Harry zrozumiał co miała na myśli Bellatriks, że trzeba naprawdę chcieć użyć tej klątwy. McGonagall była zaskoczona widokiem Pottera. Pochwaliła i podziękowała mu za jego czyn. W końcu Luna zdjęła z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Na widok kolejnej osoby wyjętej spod prawa profesor McGonagall cofnęła się chwiejnym krokiem i opadła na najbliższy fotel, chwytając się za kołnierz swojego szlafroka. W głębi świadomości, Harry widział Voldemorta płynącego szybko przez mroczne jezioro, dopływając domiejsca, w którym stałą kamienna misa. Minerwa kazała uciekać Potterowi, lecz ten zapytał ją, czy nie wie, gdzie może znajdować się diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Jednak tak jak wiele osób wiedziała tylko tyle, że diadem zaginął. Harry pragnął teraz porozmawiać z Filiusem Flitwickiem. Rozległ się chrzęst szkła, coś się poruszyło: to Amycus odzyskiwał przytomność. Zanim Harry albo Luna zdążyli w ogóle zareagować, profesor McGonagall zerwała się, wycelowała różdżkę w półprzytomnego śmierciożercę i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie Imperiusa. Amycus wstał, podszedł do swojej siostry, wziął jej różdżkę, zbliżył się do profesor McGonagall i posłusznie wręczył jej różdżki. Potem położył się na podłodze obok Alecto. Minerwa wyczarowała srebrną linę i związała nią ze sobą rodzeństwo Carrow. Obiecała Harry'emu, że zapewni ochronę Hogwartu, po to, aby mógł szukać horkruksa. Wycelowała różdżkę w Carrowów i na ich powiązane ciała opadła srebrna sieć, garnęła ich w siebie i uniosła w powietrze, gdzie zawiśli pod granatowo-złotym sufitem. Następnie wyszli z pokoju, chcąc poinformować opiekunów innych domów. Walka z Severusem Snape'em McGonagall, Harry i Luna pobiegli ciemnymi korytarzami, a co jakiś czas opuszczał ich kolejny patronus, które zostały wyczarowane przez Minerwę. Szlafrok profesor McGonagall szeleścił po posadzce; Harry i Luna pędzili za nią pod peleryną niewidką. Zbiegli dwa piętra niżej, a tam usłyszeli cichy odgłos czyichś kroków. Harry, którego blizna ciągle pulsowała, usłyszał je jako pierwszy i sięgnął do woreczka, który wisiał na jego szyi. Już chciał wyciągnąć Mapę Huncwotów, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, profesor McGonagall również zorientowała się, że mają towarzysza. Zatrzymała się, uniosła różdżkę i zapytała, czy ktoś jest za zbrojami. Zza stojącej pod ścianą zbroi wyszedł Severus Snape. Na jego widok w Harrym zawrzała nienawiść. Już zapomniał o szczegółach wyglądu Snape'a, bo przyćmiła je wielkość jego zbrodni. Snape nie miał na sobie szlafroka, tylko zwykłą czarną pelerynę, i też trzymał przed sobą różdżkę. Zapytał, gdzie są Carrowowie. Minerwa odpowiedziała mu, że są tam, gdzie ich wysłał. Snape podszedł bliżej, omiatając spojrzeniem powietrze wokół McGonagall, jakby wiedział, że Harry tam jest. Harry również postanowił wyciągnąć różdżkę, aby być gotowym do walki. Snape poinformował Minerwę, że odniósł wrażenie jakby Alecto zauważyła jakiegoś intruza. Poruszył lekko lewym ramieniem, na którym miał wypalony Mroczny Znak. Ten gest przypomniał Minerwie, że śmierciożercy mają własne środki porozumiewania się na odległość. Snape udał, że tego nie usłyszał. Wciąż omiatał spojrzeniem powietrze wokół McGonagall, nieświadomie podchodząc coraz bliżej. Nadal był zaskoczony, że Minerwa spaceruje korytarzami w środku nocy. Domyślał się jednak, że mogła spotkać Harry'ego Pottera. Profesor McGonagall poruszyła się z szybkością, jakiej Harry nigdy by się po niej nie spodziewał. Jej różdżka świsnęła w powietrzu i przez ułamek sekundy Harry pomyślał, że Snape padnie bez zmysłów, ale jego Zaklęcie Tarczy było tak mocne, że McGonagall zachwiała się odrzucona niewidzialną przeszkodą. Machnęła ponownie różdżką w stronę pochodni osadzonej w ścianie, a ta wyleciała z mosiężnego uchwytu. Harry, który już miał rzucić zaklęcie na Snape'a, był zmuszony gwałtownie odciągnąć Lunę z drogi spadających płomieni. Utworzyły one w powietrzu pierścień, który pomknął w stronę Snape'a jak ogniste lasso. Po chwili płomienie zmieniły się w wielkiego czarnego węża, a wąż w obłok dymu, z którego w ciągu sekundy wystrzeliła w Snape'a chmara sztyletów. Unikał ich, zasłaniając się błyskawicznie stojącą obok zbroją, a sztylety, jeden po drugim, z donośnym hukiem wbiły się w jej stalowy napierśnik. Nagle z korytarza dobiegł ich piskliwy głos wołający Minerwę. Harry spojrzał za siebie. Ujrzał ubranych w szlafroki, profesora Flitwicka oraz profesor Sprout, biegnących ku nim korytarzem, a za nimi zadyszanego profesora Slughorna. Flitwick rzucił zaklęcie, które trafiło w zbroję, za którą ukrywał się Snape. Zbroja ożyła z głośnym brzękiem i stukotem. Snape wyrwał się z ucisku miażdżących stalowych ramion i cisnął zbroję w stronę napastników. Harry i Luna zdążyli jednak szybko odsunąć się z drogi rycerskiej zbroi, która grzmotnęła w ścianę i roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Kiedy Harry ponownie spojrzał na pole walki Snape już uciekał, a McGonagall, Flitwick i Sprout pędzili za nim, rzucając przeróżne zaklęcia. Snape wszedł do jednej z klas i wyskoczył przez okno. Było słychać jedynie głośne krzyki McGonagall, przezywające Snape'a. Harry pomógł Lunie wstać i razem popędzili korytarzem, ciągnąc za sobą pelerynę-niewidkę. Wpadli do nieużywanej klasy, gdzie McGonagall, Flitwick i Sprout stali przy rozbitym oknie. Harry z niedowierzaniem podbiegł do okna, nie zwracając uwagi na okrzyki zaskoczenia, jakimi Flitwick i Sprout powitali jego nagłe pojawienie się. McGonagall rozwiała jego wątpliwości i zwróciła uwagę, że w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a Snape wciąż miał różdżkę i nauczył się zapewne kilka sztuczek od swojego pana. Harry z przerażeniem zobaczył w oddali wielką, podobną do nietoperza postać, która szybowała w powietrzu w kierunku wielkiego muru. Z korytarza dobiegły odgłosy sapania i ciężkich kroków. Był to profesor Slughorn, który właśnie przybył na miejsce walki. Miał na sobie szmaragdowozieloną jedwabną piżamę. Był zaskoczony widząc Harry'ego oraz uciekającego Snape'a. Harry po raz kolejny ścisnął sobie skronie i zobaczył prześlizgujące się pod nim jezioro pełne inferiusów. Poczuł, jak zielona łódka uderzyła dziobem o brzeg, a z niej wyskoczył wściekły Lord Voldemort. O swojej wizji poinformował profesor McGonagall, po czym wszyscy razem zdecydowali o natychmiastowej ochronie Hogwartu. Ochrona i ewakuacja Hogwartu Minerwa McGonagall uprzedziła nauczycieli, że nadchodzi Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać oraz poinformowała, że Harry ma do wykonania polecenie Dumbledore'a, a oni muszą zapewnić szkole jak najlepszą ochronę, podczas gdy Potter będzie wykonywał swoje zadanie. Sprout, Flitwick oraz Slughorn wydali z siebie krótkie, zduszone okrzyki przerażenia. Profesor Flitwick wiedział, że nie można w nieskończoność powstrzymywać Voldemorta, jednak Pomona Sprout wierzyła, że na jakiś czas dają radę go zatrzymać. Profesor McGonagall, która kierowała ewakuacją szkoły zaproponowała, aby otoczyć szkołę podstawowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi i zgromadzić wszystkich uczniów w Wielkiej Sali. Chciała dać jednak szansę tym spośród dorosłych uczniów, którzy zechcą zostać i walczyć razem z nimi. Profesor Sprout i Flitwick przystali na propozycję McGonagall. Harry zapytał profesora, czy wie gdzie może znajdować się Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Ten jednak odparł, że nikt z żyjących go nie widział, a on sam zaginął przed wiekami. Pomona Sprout pobiegła do drzwi i szybko udała się do szklarni, gdzie razem ze starszymi Puchonami postanowiła użyć do walki Tentakule, Diabelskie Sidła,Pnie wnykopieniek, Mandragore oraz wiele innych niebezpiecznych roślin. Profesor Flitwick postanowił rzucać zaklęcia przez roztrzaskane okno w klasie, w której przebywali. Profesor zaczął rzucać potężne i skomplikowane zaklęcia obronne, wśród których były takie jak Protego Maxima i Protego Horribilis. ''Jedynie profesor Slughorn był wystraszony i niepewny, czy ochrona Hogwartu to rozsądne posunięcie. Znał on bardzo dobrze Voldemorta i wiedział, że prędzej czy później wedrze się do zamku, a każdy, kto spróbuje mu przeszkodzić znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Minerwa ostrzegła Horacego, że jeżelijego dom postanowi sabotować opór, albo sprzeciwi się ochronie zamku będzie zmuszona pojedynkować się z nimi na śmierć i życie. Fred i George Weasley wysłali wiadomość do członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a oraz poinformowali Zakon Feniksa o nadchodzącej walce. Harry nie słuchał dalszego bełkotu Slughorna, tylko razem z Luną pobiegł za profesor McGonagall, która stałą już z uniesioną różdżką w połowie korytarza. Już chciała rzucać zaklęcia obronne, ale przeszkodził jej Filch, który był zaskoczony, że uczniowie spacerują po korytarzach. Minerwa kazała Filchowi znaleźć Irytka i sprowadzić go do niej. Woźny uznał, że profesor McGonagall pomieszało się w głowie, ale oddalił się w celu poszukiwania poltergeista. Minerwa rzuciła zaklęcie ''Piertotum Locomotor i natychmiast wszystkie posągi i zbroje stojące wzdłuż korytarza pozeskakiwały z cokołów. To samo zrobiła reszta posągów w całej szkole. Z łoskotem i przeraźliwym wyciem horda posągów popędziła korytarzem. Niektóre były mniejsze, inne większe niż ich żywe odpowiedniki. Były też różne zwierzęta i podzwaniające zbroje z mieczami i łańcuchami zakończonymi kolczastymi kulami. Z powrotem w pokoju życzeń Minerwa postanowiła obudzić i zaprowadzić gryfonów do Wielkiej Sali. Rozstali się na szczycie schodów. Harry i Luna pobiegli z powrotem do tajnego wejścia do Pokoju życzeń. Po drodze mijali tłumy uczniów, większość w pelerynach podróżnych założonych bezpośrednio na piżamy. Prefekci oraz nauczyciele prowadzili ich do Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie byli zaskoczeni widokiem Harry'ego Pottera. Ten jednak biegł dalej, nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Po chwili stanęli przed wejściem do Pokoju Życzeń. Harry oparł się o zaczarowaną ścianę, która otworzyła się, by wpuścić ich do środka. Gdy zbiegli schodami na dół zauważyli, że w zatłoczonym pokoju jest o wiele więcej osób niż wtedy, gdy go opuścili. Zaskoczył ich widok wielu przybyłych do Pokoju Życzeń czarodziejów, wśród których byli również Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Oliver Wood i Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson i Alicja Spinnet, Bill i Fleur oraz Molly i Artur Weasley. Ku jego zaskoczeniu pierwszy powitał go profesor Lupin. Harry poinformował wszystkich zebranych o ucieczce Snape'a oraz o ewakuacji młodszych uczniów i organizacji ataku w Wielkiej Sali. W pokoju, w którym przebywali, rozległ się huk zachwytu i wszyscy ruszyli ku schodom, przyciskając Harry'ego do ściany. Przebiegali obok niego członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, Gwardii Dumbledore'a oraz byli członkowie drużyny quidditcha, wszyscy z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, kierując się do głównej części zamku. Dean chwycił Lunę za rękę i razem wybiegli na schody. Tłum przerzedzał się; w Pokoju Życzeń pozostała już tylko garstka ludzi. Pani Weasley kłóciła się z Ginny, a wokół nich stali Lupin, Fred, George oraz Bill i Fleur. Ginny wyrwała się matce i stała z rozwianymi włosami. Molly nie chciała zgodzić się na udział Ginny w bitwie, ponieważ była jeszcze za młoda. Ta jednak nie chciała utracić swojej rodziny i nalegała, aby mogła walczyć razem ze swoimi braćmi. Kiedy już miała wracać do gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem w sali rozległ się stłumiony hałas, a z tunelu ktoś wypadł, tracąc równowagę i przewracając się na podłogę. Nieznajoma osoba usiadła na najbliższym fotelu, rozejrzała się wokoło, ale z zaskoczenia zaniemówiła. Był to Percy Weasley, który nie spodziewał się zobaczyć prawie wszystkich członków swojej rodziny. Zaległa cisza, którą przerwała Fleur, chcąc złagodzić napięcie. Zapytała Remusa, jak się miewa jego dziecko, lecz milczenie między Weasleyami zdawało się tężeć jak lód. Percy i reszta Weasleyów wciąż patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu odezwał się Percy, przyznając się do błędu, jakim było opuszczenie rodziny. Pani Weasley zalała się łzami. Podbiegła, odepchnęła Freda i chwyciła Percy'ego w objęcia. Klepał ją po plecach, patrząc się na ojca, który po chwili również rzucił się, aby wyściskać syna. Trwało to kilka minut, po czym wszyscy zaczęli kierować się w stronę schodów. Korzystając z zamieszania spowodowanego rodzinnym pojednaniem, Ginny próbowała prześlizgnąć się na schody. Jednak matka przypomniała, że ma uciekać z zamku do gospody w Hogsmeade. Pan Weasley zgodził się ostatecznie, aby córka została w Pokoju Życzeń. Ginny ten pomysł nie bardzo się spodobał, ale widząc srogie spojrzenie ojca, kiwnęła głową. Państwo Weasleyowie i Lupin ruszyli w stronę schodów. Pokój opustoszał. Zostali w nim tylko Ginny i Harry, który teraz zastanawiał się, gdzie jest Ron i Hermiona. Ginny powiedziała, że mówili coś o jakiejś łazience. Harry przeszedł przez pokój do otwartych drzwi łazienki i zajrzał do środka, lecz nikogo tam nie było. Następnie jego blizna strasznie go zapiekła, ponownie miał wizję zbliżającego się Voldemorta. Udał się więc do Wielkiej Sali. Bitwa Po bitwie Uczestnicy Dobra strona Hannah Abbott.jpg|Hanna Abbott Katie2.jpg|Katie Bell SusanBones.png|Susan Bones Terry.PNG|Terry Boot BrownL.jpg|Lavender Brown Chang.jpg|Cho Chang MichaelCorner.jpg|Michael Corner Colin.jpg|Colin Creevey Fleur90.jpg|Fleur Delacour Aberforth DumbledoreDH2.jpg|Aberforth Dumbledore ARGUS FILCH.jpg|Argus Filch Seamus.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Filiuss.jpg|Filius Flitwick Anthony.PNG|Anthony Goldstein 180px-Hermione-Granger-hermione-granger-771263 306 400-1-.jpg|Hermiona Granger Graup chodzi.jpg|Graup HAGRID RUBEUS HAGRID.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Angelina-Johnson-gryffindor-28517226-166-271.jpg|Angelina Johnson Lee.jpeg|Lee Jordan Augusta.jpg|Augusta Longbottom 180px-NevilleYR7.jpg|Neville Longbottom Luna lovegood.jpg|Luna Lovegood DH Remus Lupin promo.jpg|Remus Lupin Ernie.jpg|Ernest Macmillan Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerwa McGonagall Cormac.mclaggen.jpg|Cormac McLaggen Orawie bezgłowy nick00.jpg|Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington Norris.jpg|Pani Norris Padmabal.jpg|Padma Patil Parvati-patil.jpg|Parvati Patil Irytek.jpg|Irytek 250px-PomfreyDH2.jpg|Poppy Pomfrey HarryPotter5poster.jpg|Harry Potter Firenzo.jpg|Firenzo 250px-Kingsley Shacklebolt Profile.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Horacy slughorn4242.jpg|Horacy Slughorn Harry-Potter-Severus-Snape-262x300.jpeg|Severus Snape Alicja.PNG|Alicja Spinnet Sprout500.png|Pomona Sprout Dean Thoma DH2.jpg|Dean Thomas TonksBattleofHogwarts.png|Nimfadora Tonks Sybilla 101.jpg|Sybilla Trelawney 20080921045850!Romilda.jpg|Romilda Vane Артур.jpg|Artur Weasley Zła strona Draco-Malfoy-draco-malfoy-16991021-1000-1334.jpg|Draco Malfoy Gregory;;.jpg|Gregory Goyle Vincent Crabbe 2.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Crabbe.png|Crabbe Sr Goyle.png|Goyle Sr Pius.jpg|Pius Thicknesse Akromantula.jpeg|Akromantule Graup chodzi.jpg|Olbrzymy Dark Dementor.png|Dementorzy 200px-Yaxley profile.jpg|Yaxley Amycus.jpg|Amycus Carrow Alecto Carrow.jpg|Alecto Carrow Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort Narcyza malfoy.png|Narcyza Malfoy Snape-hp-photo-severus-snape-8304850.jpg|Severus Snape Lucjusz Malfoy.jpg|Lucjusz Malfoy 180px-Helena Bonham Carter jako Bellatrix Lestrange.jpg|Bellatriks Lestrange Ofiary * Lavender Brown * Colin Creevey * Remus Lupin * Nimfadora Tonks * Fred Weasley * Crabbe Sr ( prawdopodobnie) * Antonin Dołohow * Goyle Sr ( prawdopodobnie) * Jugson (prawdopodobnie) * Bellatrix Lestrange * Walden Macnair * Augustus Rookwood * Severus Snape * Yaxley * Pius Thicknesse * Bathsheda Babbling Zobacz też *Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej *Bitwa nad Little Whinging *Śmierciożercy *Zakon Feniksa *Gwardia Dumbledore'a de:Schlacht von Hogwarts en:Battle of Hogwarts es:Batalla de Hogwarts fr:Bataille de Poudlard gl:Batalla de Hogwarts it:Battaglia di Hogwarts nl:Slag om Zweinstein ru:Битва за Хогвартс fi:Tylypahkan taistelu Kategoria:Bitwy